I will protect you until I die
by fire.elve
Summary: one shot, sasuke and sakura are out on a picknick, when suddenly someone brakes the peace... sasuXsaku, happy bday anko!


A/N: this is just a one shot I wrote. I don't like the pairing much (im sorry **lol**), but our friend anke celebrates her 17. birthday today (15.6.), and this is part of her present! So Anko, I hope you like it, and HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

I will protect you until I die

They both sat on a yellow blanket on the dark green grass at one of the last day of summer. The sun hung already deep on the bright blue sky, no cloud covered this dream-sky. It had been a warm summer, so the grass was high and had a nice colour. Sasuke asked himself why he had agreed to accompany Sakura to this trip. They were some kilometres away of Konohagakure, near a nice and light forest. Thy already sat there for some hours, barely talking, well, Sasuke in special. Sakura had taken a lot of thinks for eating. Fresh fruit as well as cake and cookies. It was really comfortable; Sasuke sat in a half-lying position, while Sakura sat straight. Both were looking over the area, both hanging in their thoughts.

Suddenly Sasuke felt a soft touch on his right shoulder, he turned around and looked into Sakura smiling face, she then pointed the right direction, were the sun was setting. It covered the sky in a million different shades of red, orange and yellow. It really looked beautiful, the small disc getting more and more towards the horizon every moment.

"I'm so glad you came here with me." Sakura finally started a conversation. She had asked him often before, if she could train with him or if they would eat something together. First she couldn't belief he had agreed this time. Now she really enjoyed he time next to her cute team-mate.

Sasuke didn't answer; he looked very shortly at Sakura when she spoke. He had never spoken much, and he wouldn't this time. But he had agreed to come here with his team-mate. And as more as he thought about why he did, as more he realized that he felt calmer when she was around. He didn't had to think all the time about his family, his dark past or the mission he had, killing the perpetrator of all his bad thoughts, his brother. For some reason he felt safer, but he couldn't describe how or why.

"Sasuke, I want to tell you something…" Sakura whispered after a pause, she wanted to tell him what she felt; she wanted to lighten the burden of her heart. Now it was the perfect moment for such things. She felt so warmly inside, when she was near him she had this soft feeling.

"Sasuke-kun, I …" she started, when suddenly Sasuke sat up and turned around looking into the forest.

"I feel something." He said seriously. Sakura blushed at this statement, she couldn't help it. Her mind was full of questions. What? Did he feel something for me? She stared at him, trying to read his mind or at least look through him.

Suddenly he jumped up, he jumped into her direction. He pulled her down, making them lie next to each other, and held her down with his right arm so that she couldn't move. She was so surprised about this sudden action, that she couldn't speak or move, too, and suddenly he already was on his feet dashing towards the near forest. Sakura was really shocked, overwhelmed of surprise. She wanted to call after the young Uchiha, he opened her mouth, but no sound was audible. She sat up, and when she looked around, she saw a kunai pinned into the blanket just there where she sat some seconds ago. Now she understood. Sasuke had saved her life, and now he followed the ones that attacked them. Sakura knew how strong Sasuke was, but she knew too that there where stronger ninjas than him. She jumped up running into the forest too. The young kunoichi couldn't see or hear him anymore, but she knew, he had to be somewhere around.

Sasuke stopped. He stood in the centre of the forest, old oaks and big trees surrounding him. He turned and looked around for some time, suddenly he heard a quiet whisper and immediately when he looked at where it came from, he saw a shadow. The shadow moved in high speed over the branches, Sasuke followed immediately. He jumped up at the level of the shadow, and then he saw a black figure. The one whom he followed was fast, but Sasuke was even faster. Smirking he followed, he needn't to hide himself, the black ninja knew already of his presence.

The enemy Shinobi jumped down on a lower lever of the wood and finally arrived at the ground. He even got slower, so that it was really easy for Sasuke to follow. The Uchiha-prodigy wasn't sure what to think about, he took some more distance, so that the other ninja couldn't take him into a trap or attack surprisingly. The black ninja in front of Sasuke got slower and slower every movement he took, until he finally stopped. Very slowly he turned around facing Sasuke, who now stood 100 meters behind him, looking at him as he did as well. The enemy ninja smirked then ran with even more speed he had before towards Sasuke. The young leaf-nin took in a defence position after he pulled out one kunai for each hand.

The enemy dashed straight, Sasuke waited, when the black ninja was already some meters in front of him, Sasuke threw his kunais then jumped out of the way of his opponents, threw just taken shurikens at him once more. He landed on a branch. His enemy looked at him, jumped and tried to kick him, but Sasuke dodged, jumped one step behind another branch and threw even more shurikens, but the black ninja dodged and jumped to him immediately, then punched Sasuke into his face. Sasuke fell back, landed on some small branches which broke instantly and then landed hard on he ground. He groaned of the pain, but stood up again. Sasuke looked at the ninja, who now stood evil grinning in front of him. But Sasuke smirked back, then jumped to the left side, throwing shuriken in a fast order mixed up with kunais. His enemy dodged all. They jumped on the trees again. They stopped jumping, now looked at each other thinking of a good plan to attack.

The Uchiha jumped once more, but his enemy didn't move, Sasuke noticed too late that he wasn't looking at him. Suddenly he felt a kunai hitting his right arm, blood split out immediately. The kunai didn't come from his enemy, he hadn't even moved his arm, it had come from behind, when Sasuke turned half around, he saw another enemy, smirking as his teammate did. But Sasuke smirked back, he had a plan, he knew what to do.

Sasuke jumped in a really high speed to a place on the right side, from where he could see both of his opponents, then he activated his Sharingan, the red color of his blood-line limit eyes even

Surprised the attackers, they didn't seem to know whom they were fighting. Using this seconds of surprise, he jumped down with a turning around himself, flying head-before he threw a big number of all different weapons he had with him. So kunais and shurikens in all different forms

And sizes flew towards both of the enemies. They try to block and dodge, ice he weapons came flying. After there was no more weapon, they both couldn't see Sasuke, in sudden shock they turned around with wide eyes, trying as fast as possible to find the black haired prodigy. But it was already too late, Sasuke now was behind him, out of a jump he grinned widely, then kicked both enemies so hard, that they flew some meters before crashing a tree, unconscious they fell to the ground. Sasuke landed soft on the ground, took both hand into his pockets and walked over to his enemies, they had eyes closed and didn't move, Sasuke looked over them, grinning.

"Tss, how easy…" he said while whipping off some blood of the corner of his mouth and with that he turned around, but immediately he thought of his companion. Where was Sakura, he also thought of what Kakashi had told him once, namely that ninjas all over the world are mostly divided into groups of three. His heart beating fast once more he ran through the forest in search of his teammate. Full of hectic he dashed around, every second his heartbeat got faster.

After some minutes of running around and searching, he finally found her. Sasuke stood on a branch of an old oak, staring in satisfaction at her. Sakura hadn't realized him, she walked around with her back turned to him, and searching for her Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke smiled, his heartbeat got slower and he sight deeply. But suddenly he felt a chakra, and it wasn't this of Sakura. He turned around immediatly, and realizing in shock that the third person, he first suggested, was standing behind him and had just thrown weapons, kunais, with alarming speed towards Sakura. He knew if he would scream at his pink-haired friend, she wouldn't been able to react fast enough too dodge the attack, and he knew that he hadn't even one weapon to block the attack, so he immediately decided for the last option he had. He instantly jumped towards her. He jumped so that he blocked all weapons, some pf this even with his own body. Sakura turned around facing Sasuke. Realizing that he just got hit by kunais which where determined for her, she cried out. Sasuke stumbled some steps straight, then touched the tree that stood next to him. He smirked at the enemy, blood running down all over his body. The enemy became angry by his action and ran to the Uchiha. Standing in front of him, the black Shinobi kicked him, only Sakura realized how that it was too easy for Sasuke, but nevertheless she screamed and ran to Sasuke who flied some meters away. Just in second she reached him, there, where the enemy just stood, the tree exploded with a loud BANG. Sasuke, lying on the ground with closed eyes, grinned. In the moment he had stumbled and touched the tree, he had placed his last weapon he had, a Flare Tag, in the tree, not be shown for the enemy ninja.

Now Sasuke relaxed, he knew that there would be no other Shinobi, he felt it. He holds his eyes closed, trying not to think of his wounds. But in that moment Sakura leaned over him, tears in her eyes, down on her knees.

"Arigatou." She sobbed quietly. Hearing that Sasuke opened his eyes, he felt sad inside himself seeing her cry. He got under pain up on his knees, going on eye-level with Sakura. He smiled at her, she looked at him.

"It's ok." He said, feeling that she was worried. But just then he was pulled down by her, she hugged him so tight out of happiness, that he had fallen backwards, but he wasn't angry, he didn't felt the pain, he just was happy. He then took his arm and hugged her back, smiling. Sakura feeling this, smiled happily into his shoulder. She'd never forget this moment.

The End

A/N: so, that was it, hope you liked it! Please review, it's my first sasusaku ff (and my last **rotf**)!


End file.
